


apparently he has holes in him.

by Stabbsworth



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Touch-Averse Maxwell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stabbsworth/pseuds/Stabbsworth
Summary: Changing bandages must be done, even if Wilson's gibbering is utterly inane at best.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	apparently he has holes in him.

To put it simply, Wilson looked like shit.

Apparently the hunting thing had gone catastrophically wrong, and he was forced to run from a Varg and a pack of particularly furious hounds.

"...I got holes in me..."

"Yes, yes, I'm aware. One of those is the one you're using to talk."

The scientist muttered something that was indecipherable to Maxwell, who huffed, quietly, and continued bandaging the man's chest.

"Hhhowlong?"

"...What do you mean, Higgsbury?"

"'m tired."

"...This will take another five minutes if you don't stop wriggling."

God knows what they've been giving him, probably some sort of tea, made from the weeds of Higgsbury's garden, with green and blue mushrooms to supplement for headaches and painkillers respectively.

Maxwell shifted, then jolted as Wilson's upper half flopped against his chest. By all means, he really wasn't a touchy person. That was best reserved for Webber.

The scientist remained asleep, even at Maxwell's slight attempts to wake him up. He chalked it up to being a side effect of that tea they'd brewed -- it certainly did a good job of easing anxieties.

The magician huffed, before simply nudging the man off of him and onto his bedroll.

He didn't expect Wilson to grab his hand. He waited a little bit, then tugged his hand away.

There was a small noise of discontentment from the scientist, before he curled up. It was almost pitiful, really.

**Author's Note:**

> "I got holes in me." -- this quote was probably from No Evil. i found it funny enough to make a fic.


End file.
